User blog:JDisbae/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Hey everyone! After last weeks shocking elimination with a bottom three- this competition proves that no one is safe. This week we thought that we might spice up the cycle and do something a little bit different... And since this is the Just Dance Wiki, what better thing would there be to do than throw go the gym and participate in a dance class! 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 4 - "GYM DANCE"' So, as you might've guessed this challenge we want you to dance to three songs that have been selected by the three judges (so our favourites lol). Tumbum cover generic.jpg|JDisbae's pick Despacito thumb@2x.jpg|Matusmati's pick Sidewinder cover generic wii.png|Someone10000's pick Now, ZodiacGiraffe, as the winner of last weeks challenge you have the right to play one different song in the playlist (eg: you could play: Fight Club, Tumbum and your choice Swish Swish). This is totally optional for you Zodiac- no one else has this option- if you submit a score of another song it will not be counted. If you do not own Just Dance 2018 ''please say in the comments which games you do own and we can make an alterante playlist. '''SEND PHOTOS OF THE SCORES ''AFTER ''YOU HAVE DANCED TO THEM (the score screen) TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' jdisbaewiki@gmail.com ''THE STUDENT(S) CHICHITHEMONKEY TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT''' DERPTHEMERP TGDGFnSAvatar.png MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT' ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT' JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT' JUSTVLADIK4KIDES TGDGFnSAvatar.png OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SENT' 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' There will be no deadline but please submit asap. The ideal would be to take 4 days max. We would appreciate it. We have lost some time due to the last episode!! 'THE JUDGING:' This week the judges had a very easy job; your dance score was created into a score based upon the highest scoring song overall (it makes sense tbh lmao). So, if you hear your name please step forward.. MistyMelissa ... ... ... and JUSTVLADIK4KIDES, you guys are safe. Congratulations, you may go backstage! This week, the two highest contestants are ... ... ... ZodiacGiraffe and Chichithemonkey! But only one of you can win.... This week the winner is ... ... ... ... ZodiacGiraffe! Congratulations! You will receive an advantage next week, Chichi, you may leave the stage aswell. Which leaves us with three, JD4SURVIVOR, DerpTheMerp and OZCAR LIAMZ. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JD4SURVIVOR, you are... safe. You may go back stage. It's time for the #ArtBattle! Today the two of you will create a square for ''Feels ''by Calvin Harris, Big Sean, Pharrell Williams and Katy Perry! You will email this square to me. Then, based on your two entries, the three judges will vote for who they want to keep in the competition. The artist with the most votes will stay but the artist with the least amount of votes will get eliminated. This is a real summer song, it was one of the biggest songs of the summer so try and portray that! Remember to give this your best shot, good luck. Anddddddddddd... In a shocking twist of events we have '''no '''entry from DerpTheMerp and as a result he is leaving the competiton. Thanks Derp (for making the competition come to a massiva hault) for playing, please leave the stage. CONGRATS GUYS! See you very soon next episode (; Category:Blog posts